


Outsider

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: To anyone on the outside, it looked like Voltron was a well oiled team, suited to be the defenders of the universe.That was what Keith thought too.





	Outsider

To anyone on the outside, it looked like Voltron was a well oiled team, suited to be the defenders of the universe. That was what Keith thought too. 

In hindsight, the cracks were obvious to anybody on the inside for them to know. But Keith elected to ignore them anyways, between his and Lance's rivalry that he didn't even care about, between Pidge’s family, between Shiro’s guilt of being the one escaping, between Hunk’s homesickness… Yeah, in hindsight it was obvious to anybody on the inside. 

In hindsight, he should have figured he didn't hide well enough either. He shouldn't have closed that door by just pressing his hand on it in front of Lance, and amongst other slip ups, fought Zarkon himself. When Zarkon said he fought like a Galra, he felt oddly proud, as that was his heritage, even if he was hiding it from the rest of the Paladins. 

In hindsight, being outed by his mother's organisation wasn't on his plans either. Mother had trusted him with her blade and him to find her in the future. That was why he went to Garrison, to return back to his mother after his father died. He heard of the Blade of Mamora in hushed whispers of his mother's voice, and he found them wanting to find his mother. She wasn't there, but he proved himself Galran as everyone else in the organisation. 

Maybe, just maybe, he could fit in again with the Paladins. 

He couldn't. He honestly couldn't. Shiro may have said nothing, but the hurt and betrayal was clear in everyone's eyes. He may have lied about not knowing, it was hard not to remember your mother being Galran, after all. He even remembers his own mother tongue despite not speaking a word of it as not to blow his cover to the fact he knows. 

Allura accuses him of being a traitor. He doesn't even bother defending himself. He says aloud he has to be born like this, as he cries crocodile tears to feign regret where there isn't any. 

He wonders if he was on the outside this whole time. He pulls away, slowly but surely pulls away, and joins the Blade of Mamora. Slowly waiting for the day his mother returns. He speaks his mother tongue to the rest of them, but English to the Paladins. He never needed the translator for Galra anyways. 

His mother returns, with a tearful reunion. He gradually matures, becomes more Galran to match her, hones his skills with her. He gets further away from the Paladins, further from Voltron, further from humans. He's proud of who he is, but wonders if he really should be. He's part of a race that conquered the universe for the past ten thousand years, and even then, he doesn't really even care that he is. He's proud of himself. 

He watches as Voltron operates without him. They looked like a well oiled team. Yeah, he was an outsider after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And I am back with more angst... After taking a break. Need more songs...


End file.
